


Jack and the Silver Fox

by adivinelinger



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adivinelinger/pseuds/adivinelinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack meets a stranger in a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack and the Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my silly imagining of what it might look like if Jack Harkness meets Twelve. Unbeta'd and unbritpick'd.

“Would you like another one, sir?” asked the bartender.

“I’d like one of you, barman.”

The bartender’s cheeks began to turn pink, and Jack smirked. Forties men are far too easy.

“Not now, Jack,” came a deep voice from behind. 

“Can’t I say hello to anyone?” Jack demanded, still to the bar man. 

He gave a faint smile, and turned away.

“Well, there goes my evening,” Jack began, turning toward the voice.

“Hello, Old Friend.”

The voice belonged to a very nice body. An older man, but Jack was pretty old himself. Age is only a number, Jack thought. 

“Well, who are you, Silver Fox?” 

“I’m not quite that easy, Jack.”

“That’s fine. I like a little hard work now and then…”

 

“Oh, yes, Jack. I know.”

I know? 

“I’m sorry, have we met? I don’t recognize you.”

The man smirked.

“You wouldn’t, would you? The name’s John Smith.”

Jack tried to recall any John Smiths. Too common a name…

“Doctor?!”

“Yes, Captain?”

Jack fully embraced the man. 

“It is good to see you!” he shouted, a bit too close to the Doctor’s ear.

“Yes, lovely to see you as well. Now I know you wanted that second drink, but you’ll have to go without. We’re already running a tad late.”

“What is it this time, Doctor?”

“I think someone is impersonating Elizabeth I. I need your help.”

“Is it my turn this time?”

“Some things never change,” sighed the Doctor. He began to saunter off.

Jack took a last drink and followed.

“But some things do! I really like this look on you. You can really pull this silver fox thing off.”

“Do shut up, Jack,” said the Doctor with a chuckle.


End file.
